Ayakashi Ghost Guild: New Blood
by proudnarutofan1
Summary: Xarken was a young boy who had just graduated from a very mysterious program. The Ayakashi Ghost Guild training program. He was the newest member out, and as such was assigned to Japan. He was assigned, as was the guilds purpose, to keep the balance between the natural and the paranormal. He was promised it would be easy, as Japan was a low grade portal, he was in for a surprise...
1. Xarken enters the field

**All rights to Ayakashi Ghost Guild belong to Zynga Incorporated. **

Chapter 1: Xarken Enters the Field

The cool air struck a young boy's as he exited the airport. It had been hours since he had been outside of a plane, and he breathed in the salty Japanese air. He had been here only twice before and yet anywhere he went Japan always seemed to smell like the sea.

The young boy looked around until he saw a sign with his name painted on it, "Xarken". The man holding the sign looked like the basic limo driver, except for a small insignia on his pocket, the insignia of Ayakashi. Xarken quickly scooped up his luggage and braved the crowds, slowly but surely making his way to the assigned Limousine.

He arrived to the man and he took his luggage and put it in the back. He then swiftly opened the door and allowed Xarken to enter the black limo. He ducked inside the car only to find a leather seat, and small opening in the middle of the car. A dark tinted window hides him from the sight of the driver. On his seat was a sealed envelope.

Xarken slowly sat upon the seat and picked up the letter. It was in an ordinary envelope, except for the small seal on the letters closing point. On it was the Japanese symbol for "Phantom."

He went to scratch away the symbol, but as soon as he touched it the symbol melted away.

"Japanese flair…" he said with a small smirk. With the seal gone he easily opened the envelope. Inside was a letter and a small card.

_**Dear Xarken,**_

_** Welcome to Japan. I know your previous engagements in America have made it hard to get you here, but we are glad you could come. As you already know the Ayakashi Ghost Guild is always trying to spread its influence. We have bases set up in many of the great countries of the world, and you being a member from America should already know this. You graduated from our schools with flying colors, and we hope you enjoy your time assigned to the Japanese Ghost Guild. Please accept this card "Pipe Fox" as a small gift. **_

_** Now then down to the dirty business. Recently Japan has seen an increase in activity of the paranormal standards. Our agents are spread thin, and as Japan is seen as a smaller threat territory we thought it would be best to introduce some new blood to this sector. We have set you up a house on the outskirts of town. We have arranged for a delivery of more "Western" style food and cooking ingredients once every two weeks. Your home is also set up to be more westernized than the local homes. This should fit you comfortably. Also I would like to mention that sometime tomorrow, depending on when she arrives, you shall meet your guide for your upcoming journeys. Please enjoy your time here.**_

And with that the letter ended. No signature, no mention of who his guide was to be, nothing at all.

"So they sent me to Japan because im a noob…" Xarken said with a slight look of irritation on his face.

"Don't worry Master, it could be worse."

Xarken jumped at the sudden words. He dropped the letter and card on the ground, and slowly started to look around. There wasn't much to look for as a 4'0 tall foxman was standing in the middle of the Limo.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Xarken screamed.

"I am the Pipe Fox, that card you so carelessly dropped onto the ground." Xarken looked down and quickly picked up the card. Sure enough the Daemon standing in front of him was the Pipe Fox…

He wore the same varying shades of blue kimono, had the same short silver hair, well except for his bangs. Rising from his head was a pair of fox ears, both the same color as his hair. Sprouting from his behind, two silver tails seemed to dance behind him.

"So you're the Daemon I got for graduating…?" Asked Xarken.

"Aye." Replied the Pipe Fox.

"Um…well then Pipe Fox.." The fox quickly cut him off.

"Please, just call me Pipe."

"Well then…Pipe. You're under my service correct?"

"Yes master."

"Don't call me that."

"Aye master."

Xarken quickly looked up from the card to see a small grin sprouting from the fox's lips.

"You're the Phantom Daemon Pipe Fox, fairly weak, but you have strengths all your own when you find a good master. I remember reading about you…you served a very well-known summoner."

"Aye, and I hope you can be as good as he, but for now we just need to get adjusted to each other." The fox said with a slight smile.

"MASTER!"

A young boy ran down a dark corridor with an envelope in his high held hand. He was in his pajamas, and appeared to have slight bags under his eyes. He clutched a pillow tightly to his chest.

The boy neared the end of the hall, trying to slow down but failing. He quickly skidded across the ground on his feet and slammed into the door at the end of the hall. The door slowly fell under the force and crashed to the ground with the boy toppling down with it.

"God Pillow calm down. Did the new manga come in or something?" The supposed master of the child named Pillow spoke.

He wore a dark cloak, covering most of his features. The hood was up, and right below it you could just barely see a necklace. It was the symbol for Phantom.

"Nooooooo, Master Alex! Look at this letter!" The child held up the letter, a seal resembling Alex's necklace stamped upon it.

"Oh god what do they want now? It's late and my fucking Anime starts in an hour…"

Alex walked over to Pillow and grabbed the letter. He opened it and quickly scanned over the contents. A smile slowly spread across his lips.

"New Blood eh? Oh, I have got to tell Aeden about this…" Japanese music blared on the TV. in the background. "….Right after this"

"Welcome to your new home master." Pipe fox spoke as Xarken entered his new house.

It was a large wooden house, with a rather spacious living room. It had a view into the kitchen were you could see the various kitchen things. Xarken walked around and soon found his bedroom and bath.

"Well its nice…more like a low budget house, but nice."

"They spent all the money on the Limo."

"Isn't Japan the third richest country in the world?"

"Not for an organization that isn't supposed to exist." Pipe replied calmly.

"True."


	2. Mira

**A/N: Well here is chapter two. Please forgive me because for the life of me i could not describe Mira! She is just such a unique looking character and i just did the best i could. She is on the book's cover if you want to see what i was trying to do. The image belongs to Zynga.**

Chapter 2: Mira

Xarken lay asleep in his bed, only in his underwear. The TV was playing various late night anime's. He had fallen asleep not one-hour ago. His one-card, Pipe Fox, was set on the desk next to his bed, completely inactive.

Heavy breathing escaped his lips, as a small form appeared at the end of his bed. It slowly gathered until it formed the shape of a girl. The form slowly sat on the bed, looked at Xarken, and then turned its head towards the TV.

The sudden pressure woke Xarken, trained as he was in combat, his senses alerted him. He quickly reached over grabbed Pipe and sat up.

"Pipe Fox! Summon, Go!" Xarken yelled.

The card started to glow a bright red. A huge form shot of the card, Pipe Fox landed in front of the TV.

"GYAHHHHH!" Screamed the girl on the bed, as she fell over landing at the edge of Xarken's feet.

"How graceful…"

"Hush! So disrespectful to your guardian!"

"Um…what?"

"What? Didn't Pipe inform you I was coming?" Mira looked up with a confused expression.

"Uh, sir I believe this is the ghost I spoke to you about."

"Well then….why the hell did you come in the middle of the night!"

"Because I wanted to watch anime."

Xarken looked down at the girl with an awe struck expression. Mira started to laugh.

"What? I can't have interests?"  
"Generally daemons don't have interests such as….anime." Replied Pipe while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I don't see why not, but still why in the middle of the night? I could have killed you."

"Already dead."

"Whatever!"

Mira giggled at her little annoyance.

"Stop laughing and get on with it. Im sure the guild sent you with something of importance."

"Well yes, but should I give it to you is the question. You've been so hostile as a host."

"Pipe fox…"

"Alright, alright fine." Mira said in defeat as Pipe's tails started to glow. "My master is such a kill joy."

"It gets better when I don't get woken up at three in the morning."

"How come she can call you master."

"She's female."

Pipe threw his hands up in defeat as Mira giggled at the statement. She sat up and began her message.

"Well first off I must introduce myself. I am Mira, a ghost of the Ayakashi guild. I am to guide you through your adventures, although I myself personally cannot fight all that well. This is why I have been given a present for you, Barbetta."

Mira pulled a card out of her pocket and handed it to Xarken. The girl on the card had long blonde hair with a barrette topping her head. Her eyes complemented her hair as they were light silver. She wore a green jacket split a little at her bosom, where you could just barely see some cleavage and a white undershirt. Under her jacket you she wore a green short skirt with red lines running through it. Finally she had long black leggings that lead down to her black combat boots, in her hand she held the pistol she was named for.

"Well that isn't erotic at all…" Replied Xarken sarcastically.

"I know right! Anyways that is just her first form. You're going to have to get her power up to the point where she can unlock her full potential. That is going to be one of your first challenges as a member of the guild. You can introduce yourselves tomorrow, but for now let's get these lights on."

Mira stood up and walked over to the light switch. She flicked it up. Xarken quickly raised his arm above his eyes.

"Gahh…I was planning to go back to sleep ya know…." He slowly lowered his arm and finally got a good look at Mira.

She had a black and yellow shirt on with a giant metal belt around her waist. The shirt extended down to her pants, and finally ended at her sandals. She wore a slight robish coat around her body. It was white and red. Her hair was a dirty blonde color, with complementing red eyes.

"Why does she have to be pretty…" Xarken whispered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, please continue."

"Well…" Mira walked over and sat cross-legged at the end of the bed. "We should get to know each other." She said with a smile.

"See Aeden? New blood." Alex said with a smirk.

The man named Aeden wore the same outfit as Alex, yet his symbol was for Anima.

"Yes I see it perfectly fine but….this the time stamp says this was delivered three hours ago…"

"Well you see…"

"You spent the past three hours watching anime didn't you?"

"Maybe!"

"Bastard."

"You would do the same!"

"I plead the fifth."

"We're in Japan!"

"Anywaysssss, this will have to be addressed soon. This says his first assignment will be given tomorrow. We are to watch him, and deliver his weapon."

"Oh really? Can I at least test him first."

"There is nothing in here saying you can't"

Alex smirked and threw his hand out, palm open. A giant black scythe appeared in his hand.

"It's time to kick a noob's ass."

Xarken finished talking, Mira listening intent tally.

"I've never actually seen an American…you don't look all that different."

"Innocent I see."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Oh nothing…well! I do believe it's your turn to speak."

"Sure. I am Mira; I can appear as a Phantom, Divina, and Anima when I wish to fight. My card is very rare, and you shall only obtain it after a certain amount of time in the Guild's service. There is another card with a power same as mine, but I do not know who or what it is. I love anime, manga, and the sort. I guess you could call me "Otaku" if you know what that means. I don't have much memory, but the ones I do have I am not comfortable sharing with you yet."

Xarken nodded.

"Understandable…well Mira nice to meet you." Xarken held out his hand.

"You'll come to find out I require much more affection than a handshake master." With that Mira pulled Xarken close and hugged him. Xarken blushed brightly, and in the background Pipe could barely contain his laughter.


	3. Barbetta

**A/N: If you don't get a description for any of the daemons just look them up. You can find them easy**

Chapter 3: Snow Sprite

Xarken rolled out of bed with a huge yawn, he had obtained little to no sleep. Mira and he had stayed up all night just talking, finally going back to bed at five in the morning. Xarken had curled up into bed and slowly fallen into sleep's deep slumber.

He looked slowly looked around his room, the only difference was Mira sleeping in a small bed attached to the wall.

_She sleeps? _Xarken thought. _Well…she has no card and that bed is just sitting there empty, but a Daemon? Really?_

Xarken shrugged, letting his wonderings leave his head. He needed to get ready for his first mission.

Alex stood next to the slightly taller Aeden; they were sitting on top of a small building right on the side of an ally. Both wore their usually coat attire.

"Did we really have to wait all this time? I mean his test doesn't start till like…"

"There was no definite time."

"Oh, good. I thought I had fucked up." Alex said with a small laugh. "But really. I mean what's the point."

"Do you ever pay attention?"

"You sir obviously pay less attention than I, or else you would know the answer would be no."

"Whatever, the point is we have to stand guard. We have to make sure the Sprite does not leave this area. We must also make sure her weak energy does not draw in more powerful daemons."

"How often does that actually happen?"

"Not enough to warrant our interference."

"Sounds damn pointless to me."

"Do you wanna kick his ass?"

"Point taken."

"Speaking of which, Alex, you must hear me out on this. You cannot use your scythe, nor can you use anything above a two-star rating."

"Wait? The fuck?"

"It would be unfair on his end. You know that."

"That doesn't mean we need to enforce that rule per say."

"Im not going to be responsible for your fuck ups."

"Ha! If you truly believed that you would have left me long ago."

"Alex."

"Yes?"

"I hate you."

"Love you to Senpai!"

All that was heard was a loud THWAP!

"Well morning sleepy head." A fully dressed Xarken spoke to Mira.

Xarken had combed brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a dark black thin hoodie, and blue jeans. He had white sneakers on.

"Shush, I was tired."

"You're a daemon."

"Sleep is amazing."

"Point is valid."

Mira gave a small laugh and walked around the living room. Xarken watched her carefully; she acted very human for a daemon.

"You like what you see?"

"Pleading the fifth."

"In Japan." Mira said as she stuck her tounge out.

"Anyways…whats my first mission?"

"Oh ya, missions are a thing. Well for our first part there has been a disturbance in a small neighborhood. Constant snow has been falling, and the guild thinks it's a daemon's interference."

"What? Some kind of snow elementally?"

"It's very likely, but they don't know for sure. We need to go investigate and cleanse the area."

"Sounds easy enough good chance for me to get acquainted with Barbetta."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"Alex! Wake up!"

Aeden whispered loudly and elbowed Alex in the stomach. He had fallen asleep.

"The fuck? What?"

"Shut it! He's here."

"Noob in sight?"

"I just said that."

Alex flexed his wrist and summoned his scythe.

"Alex…"

"Pillow! Get the daemons ready! It's time to play a game!"

The small boy, clutching his pillow, appeared.

"Yes master."

"And Alex is gone..."

Mira and Xarken walked down the small alley. It had been about an hour since they left the house, and the temperature seemed to only drop slightly.

"Are you sure this is the right area Mira?"

"Yes master, this is the location they sent me with."

"Doesn't seem like anything special…"

Mira nodded in silent thought, it seemed odd that no one was here. In the silence Xarken suddenly felt something cold and wet hit his back.

"Ha! Take that!" A voice rang out from behind the two.

"Ow?" Xarken said slowly as he turned and saw their target.

A smile child was standing behind them, possibly only seven or eight. She had long white hair, and a blue band in her hair. On the band a snowflake was attached. She wore a white dancer's shirt that was completely white. It barely went past her small breasts, and showed open skin on her shoulders. It had long sleeves that covered her hands, on the end was a blue and gold decoration. She wore a small green skirt with green stockings. She had another skirt tied around her waist that was white as well. She wore white sandals.

"Your who? And why did you throw snow at me?"

The small girl started laughing and threw more snow at Xarken and Mira.

"I am Snow Sprite! I am controller of snow and master of ice! Come play a game with me!"

The sprite turned and ran, running down another side alley connecting to that one.

"The fuck just happened…"

"Xarken we have to stop her! She is unbalancing nature, and giving away daemons! She could cause a red flag in the human news!"

"Im pretty sure catching small children was not in my job description…"

Mira walked behind Xarken and started pushing him forward.

"And im sure it is, now come on! We need to go!"

"Fine! Stahp pushing me!"

"Who's idea was it to give him a child as a first test? That's way to easy." Alex said questioningly, scythe lying on his shoulder blades with his hands flipped over the handle.

"I don't know, but I feel there is more to this test than the guild is telling us…" Aeden replied as he watched the group below him.

Suddenly, after throwing and missing several snowballs, the sprite ran off. The boy looked rather unsure, but his guardian started to push him forward.

"Sigh…come on Alex. We got to move to keep up. I thought this was gonna require less work…"

"Ha! Normally I would agree my dear Aeden, but I wanna spill some blood!"

"Alex, you are not killing him."

"Who said anything about death?" Alex said, as under his hood a grin appeared.

The two chased the sprite into a small circular area. It was filled with snow, and the storm didn't seem to stop. You couldn't see the ground with all the snow.

"Unbalance in nature alright…"

"See Xarken!"

Mira stretched her hand towards the snow as if to emphasize her point.

"Ha! So you followed me! Now it's time to play!"

The sprite yelled happily as she suddenly shot out of the snow. She fell down to the ground and looked up with a smile. She flexed her wrists and five ice crystals appeared behind her back. She was ready for a fight.

"Xarken…"

"I know the drill."

Xarken said with a small smirk. He was excited to finally get into the action.

He outstretched his hand and faced his palm towards the small sprite. It slowly started to glow with the symbol of "Phantom".

"Cleanse!"

As Xarken said this a bright red light engulfed the area. It took the entire area in its bright light, and started to fade almost as soon as it came. The light retracted and finally ended at Xarken's glowing palm. The area was now snow-less.

"Wha…what did you do?" The sprite said in disbelief.

"Cleansed your little disturbance. My power is now in this area, your snow cannot thrive here anymore nor can any of its predecessors exist. The only thing you can do is attack."

The sprite stomped her feet in anger.

"THAT'S UNFAIR!"

"Life's tough kid." Xarken said with a small smirk, he quickly pulled Barbetta out of his pocket. "Barbetta! Go!"

The card glowed a bright green and the form of Barbetta jumped out. She looked exactly as she did on the card.

"Master! I am here to serve!" The girl spoke with a slight Italian accent, outside of the card she appeared to be thirteen at the most.

"Well then, it's good to meet you." Xarken replied happily to the enthusiasm.

The girl nodded with a smile and looked at her opponent. The sprite was fuming.

"Take this! Your no fun!" The sprite screamed in rage as she threw her arms forward and shot several ice crystals at Barbetta.

Barbetta calmly crouched and took aim, firing a shot and destroying each crystal. The sprite stomped in rage again, but this time it ended differently. Barbetta took her chance and shot three bullets towards the sprite, each one hitting her.

The sprite stood in shock as the bullets took full effect. The sprite shinned bright red, and started to shrink. The light soon left and all that was left was her card.

"Well…that was easier than expected."

"Yes master, she was a very easy opponent." Barbetta said.

"Don't be so formal and stiff. We are all friends here."

Barbetta smiled slightly and holstered her gun, well herself.

"Thank you master. It feels so weird to be formal."

"I can see that."

"Anyway, im glad to be in your service. It's a nice to have someone who doesn't care how I act."

"Well then, im glad to make you glad."

"Oh god stop flirting." Mira said as she rolled her eyes.


End file.
